The Teachers' Trio: Alternate Universe
by 23tictac02
Summary: Snape, Sinistra and Smith. best friends, teachers. no Voldemort, alive Marauders and lily. spoilt arrogant harry. throw in Umbridge and you've got one interesting year.... mainly OC*CarterSmith* POV
1. Chapter 1

It was not a good day, it was September the first and the student's arrival was imminent and all the staff dreaded the return of Harry potter.

You see dear readers in a world where there was never a Voldemort and James and lily lived Harry potter was an arrogant ass, mainly because his mother was never around so his father brought him up. Lovely. AU 5th year onwards

(I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FROM PROFESSOR CARTER SMITH AND I RECEIVE NO MONEY OR WHATEVER FROM WRITING THIS STORY)

Ravenclaw: The Bronze Trio

Hufflepuff: The Black Trio

Gryffindor: The Golden Trio

Slytherin: The Silver Trio

**Snape is sat in his usual seat with Auriga Sinistra on one side and the teaching assistant Carter Smith on the other. Carter had black hair that fell in large loose ringlets halfway down her upper arm and her skin had a healthy tan. Her eyes which were hidden under a heavy glamour were not the warm brown everyone saw they were in fact a light violet flecked with silver. **

**Auriga had dark red hair and it was shorter and layered, her eyes were a silvery blue and her complexion pale.**

**Each house had a trio that stood out from the rest of the house. For Ravenclaw it was Luna lovegood, Hermione Granger and Terry Boot, for Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Slytherin had Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zambini then there was Gryffindor and they had two: Potter, Black and Weasley and Hermione, Neville and Lupin. But the teachers preferred the latter as the Golden Trio because the trios all got along and Potter and Malfoy did not.**

**Then out of the teachers it was Snape, Smith and Sinistra who made up the trio. They were always together despite the fact that Carter was about 10 years younger than the professors.**

**Carter dreaded the return of Harry potter every year since first year when she had angered his father.**

**FLASH BACK**

_**It was early September first and the staff was gathered in Dumbledore's' office for an urgent discussion.**_

_**The discussion was actually James Potter's demands for his sons' time at Hogwarts for example James waned Filch to hand over the map. That would be tricky. Carter had the map. Any way about an hour later James had said**_

"_**At least one of your staff is competent enough to take notes!"**_

_**The entirety of the staff room had glared daggers at him for this – the majority of them had taught him! Then they looked at a 22 year old Carter who glanced up from the notepad in front of her.**_

"_**Oh I'm not taking notes… I'm drawing a picture!"**_

_**She turned the pad round to reveal a very accurate drawing of the enraged Potter with the words DICKHEAD tattooed on his forehead.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**This led to a majority of Harry's pranks being pulled on her- it was rather tedious actually, but he always seemed to forget that she had the Weasley twins on her side and they were funny, nicer and more awesome than Potter.**

**Dinner proceeded swiftly the firsties were sorted and the inhabitants of Hogwarts had finished eating. When suddenly the joy of returning to Hogwarts was stomped on as Delores Umbridge began a speech about the slimy, paranoid interference of the pile of excrement that was the ministry of magic.**

**Apparently Dumbledore was trying to build an army to over throw the ministry, really mused Carter if Albus wanted to engage in a hostile takeover of the ministry all he need do is mosy on up to the front doors release his magical aura and draw his wand in fact no scratch that, all he need do is enter an election.**

"**Ridiculous isn't she?" muttered Snape**

"**Honey" replied Sinistra "that ain't no she"**

**Carter snorted**


	2. running and recollection

*** In the first chapter I wrote that Hermione was in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor- she's not she's only in Gryffindor the 3rd member of the Ravenclaw trio is a oc called Holly May. And Carter has really gorgeous blue eyes. So disregard her eye colours from chapter one.* carter looks sort of like Bridget Reagan.**

Carter practically ran to breakfast the next day she was expecting mail from her best friend from school Nymphadora Tonks so she left the rooms she shared with Snape and Sinistra and fled to the great hall. Composing herself she strode in.

Hardly any students were up but unfortunately Umbridge was.

"Hem, hem" the toad coughed in that irritating way of hers when Carter ignored her and sat as far away as possible.

"Yes Professor" Carter answered

"Your robes where are they?"

"Umm I don't teach in robes" Carter replied

Umbridge took in the darkish blue skinny jeans carefully tucked into a pair of black boots, the t-shirt that was bright blue with the phrase – Cleverly disguised as a responsible adult- written on it. Then Umbridge took in the black waistcoat and hat. Then she frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well at the minute I'm teaching muggle studies, ancient runes and umm…"

"Umm what?"

"I can't run all that fast in them."

"Why would you need to-"

Umbridge never got to finish her sentence because Carter had grabbed some toast and ran for it.

About half an hour later.

Carter found herself back in the great hall not a toad in sight; she slipped in next to Sinistra and got herself some breakfast.

"Mail's here!" came the excited cry of a first year.

Carter reached up as her hawk, Jelly, flew down to her.

_Dear Carter,_

_Oh my god. You will never believe what happened to me. Go one guess…(carter rolled her eyes) oh yeah… anyway you know Charlie…(carter rolled her eyes) of course you do we were all pretty close at Hogwarts you me, Charlie and nick- anyway, Charlie asked me to marry him…_

_I said yes! I your beloved Tonks, who by the way has forgiven you for not visiting in like forever, am getting married! And moving to Romania! ("WHAT" carter yelled startling the majority of students)_

_Don't freak out. Deep breaths. Okay. I want you to be one of my bridesmaids. I know I know you protest dresses but please! I will love you for like forever. Oh and tell Auriga she's a bridesmaid as well then tell Ron to tell his family because I forgot to mail them._

_Speaking of Auriga is she screwing Snape yet? If not you should come over Friday night and that traditional firewhiskey Friday you guys have do the rest._

_Need to hear from you soon with all the New Year gossip!_

_Love Tonks xx_

_P.S- please be my bridesmaid._

"Whose the letter from?" asked Auriga

"Tonks" I said grinning, "she's getting married"

Snape choked on his juice and Sinistra's face split into a huge grin.  
"Cough up Snape I told you Tonks would get married first"

"Technically she's not married yet." Snape choked out

"We could ask the house elves." She sang sweetly

The house elves over saw all bets made between teachers throughout the year.

"No I'll give you your money"

As Snape handed 13 galleons over to Auriga, Umbridge huffed into the room red in the face, panting and gasping for air.

"Well I should probably leave now…" whispered Carter

Snape never got to ask why because she had leapt up and fled through the side door.

That night found Carter sitting on a rock by the lake, Tonks's letter had got her thinking. Back to her time at Hogwarts and her best friend Nick and thinking of nick made her think of a time when she had been Lyra Emrys Le Fay Pendragon, she hadn't used that name since she was seven. Her homeland was at war she recalled, Sev had been in seventh year, when the call came. Camelot was under attack. Sev had ran to the castle and fled with her, Nickolai and the other children to the border.

Carter shuddered as she remembered watching her uncle's village burn to the ground. She used her blood to cross the border into this part of the world and sealed it behind her. From then on she was Carter Smith, half-blood not the heir to the most legendary mage's in the history of magic, with blood of all breeds inside her, from her ancestral lines refusing to be inbred.

'Our world is hidden from this world as this world is hidden from the muggles' Sev had once told her. - Like those china dolls that stack inside each other.

Merlin! she missed Nick. Nikolai McGonagall broad shoulder, well-muscled, brown hair, brown eyes… (Think Craig Horner) nephew of the transfiguration professor had crossed the border 8 years ago (they were 17 now carter is 25) with the parting message I'll be back in a few days!

He wasn't dead, she'd know if he was.

Thinking of the last time she saw nick made her think of her Hogwarts graduation and the fact she had been erased from the memory of staff and student alike - Minus the slytherins, Tonks, Charlie, Snape, Sinistra and Nick due to a prank from the Marauders- James and Sirius.

She was going to leave as most infamous person to walk the halls – slytherins' queen, prankster extraordinaire, star seeker, head girl and quidditch captain – they made sure she left no trace apart from the delusions of slytherins. Thrusting Charlie Weasley into the spotlight as Star seeker which he was, Carter was the only one who could beat him.

But she thanked Potter and Black. In erasing her from the rest of the school she became a legend in Slytherin House. Every new Slytherin was told the story of the Silver Seeker and how one day she would return, take her broom from the wall and restore slytherin house to goodness once more… Many had tried to take the broom from the glass cabinet it resided in, but none succeeded. Her father had made her broom and had infused part of her magic into its core allowing it to respond to her every need.

FLASHBACK

_7th year quidditch final – G vs S_

_Carter pointed the broom straight at the ground where the snitch was and shot like a bullet toward it._

_'STOP" she commanded._

_The broom stopped Carter however didn't._

_She was in freefall- a perfect dive – the game stopped to see another amazing catch. Charlie sped up trying desperately to reach the fluttery ball first._

_Carter's hand reached around the snitch mere feet from the ground, her other hand pointed her wand at the ground._

_"STUPEFY"_

_The close contact of the spell forced her to shoot back into the sky like a rocket._

_Pocketing her wand Carter let the euphoria wash over her raising her arm to the cheers of slytherin. She had done it for seven years she had been unbeatable, and in her victory slytherin reigned undefeated_

_"Here boy" she whistled and her broom floated towards her._

END FLASHBACK

She had broken records and rules unstoppably; she had broken the boundaries between houses and made Filch a pleasanter man. The marauders had ripped that away and Hogwarts knew it even if no one else did, but they had given Slytherin proof that they weren't the evil house.


End file.
